Instant messaging (“IM”) has become an extremely popular way for people to communicate both in the home and in the workplace. Through the use of an IM client application program, a computer user can communicate with other IM users in a variety of ways. For instance, using a typical IM client application program, a user may engage in text, voice, or video communications with other IM users. IM users can also exchange or share electronic files and other information using an IM client application program. These communications may be encrypted for security, and also audited and indexed for compliance with various regulatory laws.
In many cases, IM functionality is enabled through the use of a peer-to-peer (“P2P”) communications protocol. Using such a protocol, a secure P2P communications channel may be established between two or more network nodes or end points. The secure P2P communications channel may then be utilized to transmit all of the IM data, including the text, voice, and video communications, as well as other types of interaction including sharing applications and annotation. All of these types of communications may occur on the same secure P2P communications channel. Exchange and sharing of electronic files may also occur on the channel.
Although current IM solutions offer a great number of features, one area where current IM solutions suffer, however, is in the area of electronic commerce (“e-commerce”). Currently, if two users desire to enter into an e-commerce transaction, they must turn to another solution for verification, payment, and delivery. For instance, two computer users may utilize an IM session to engage in a text, voice, or video conversation. During the conversation, one user may agree to purchase a digital good, such as a document, from the other user. In this case, the users must exit the IM conversation and utilize a third-party service for identity verification, payment processing, merchandise escrow, and delivery of the digital good. This process can be inconvenient and time consuming for IM users.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that aspects of a computing system for performing e-commerce transactions over a P2P communications channel are described below.